


Признаки жизни

by la_chuj



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Killing, M/M, Psychology, References to Drugs, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_chuj/pseuds/la_chuj
Summary: DBH!AU// Цукишима знает: он не должен было этого допустить. Он промахнулся, дал слабину, тотально и конкретно про-е-бал-ся.Куда же делся тот андроид, что уверял своего дражайшего напарника в том, что даже если на кону будет стоять выбор между его жизнью и выполнением поставленной задачи, то он, не задумываясь, выберет второе?Ага, как же.Тогда какого черта Цукишима сейчас делает?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Признаки жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для флэшмоба на день ЦукиКур: https://twitter.com/HaikyuuEvents/status/130741290473662873
> 
> А ещеее у нас тут есть просто великолепная конфетка которая нарисовала к этому фанфику пару артов (ахтунг! спойлеры), кОтОрЫе Я БУДУ ТРЯСТИ ПЕРЕД ВАШИМ ЛИЦОМ И ОРАТЬ, КАКиЕ ЖЕ ОНи оХУЕННЫЕ:  
> https://sun9-74.userapi.com/samZFALGkAvtYLO8YQklSNv6jxL6AstrYHMcQQ/TL4B0te0kwI.jpg  
> https://sun9-55.userapi.com/v7CMRj_3B3lbzv5WdJKqyIm8x6ZrXxH3_ND0-g/NGyXKiSRFSk.jpg

Цукишима знает: он не должен было этого допустить. Он промахнулся, дал слабину, тотально и конкретно про-е-бал-ся.

Все так отчаянно просто, что больше походит на безумие. Вот только Цукишима — андроид. Он же не может обезуметь, ведь это попросту немыслимо, нереально. Невозможно испортить такую четкую, практически идеальную программу одного из первых в линейке лучших моделей, ведь так? 

Вот только факт все еще остается фактом: у Цукишимы округленные, ошарашенные глаза, немного съехавшие набок очки и горящий ярко-алым процессор, а еще — не менее темные пятна крови на щеке.  
Не своей.

Чужой.

Где-то в районе груди как будто что-то начинает стучать, в то время как блондин моргает, пытаясь заставить себя рационально проанализировать ситуацию и разложить все по полочкам.  
Человек захлебывается в своей крови и заливает ей пол, в то время как Цукишима, пошатываясь, медленно поворачивается лицом к Куроо.  
— Я-я не... — начинает он, и обычно холодный голос дрожит, словно у Цукишимы неполадки с динамиком. Вот только (к большому сожалению Цукишимы), проблем с устройством не было.  
Ведь теперь он сам — одна большая проблема.

Куда же делся тот андроид, что уверял своего дражайшего напарника в том, что даже если на кону будет стоять выбор между его жизнью и выполнением поставленной задачи, то он, не задумываясь, выберет второе?

Ага, как же.  
Тогда какого черта Цукишима сейчас делает?

***

«– Мистер Савамура, что именно вы пытаетесь передать читателю через свою книгу?» — приятный голос интервьюера звучал из включенного радио, что каждый день становилось своеобразным «добрым утром» Куроо, что, зевая, едва не остается с вывихом челюсти. «– О, вот это был несколько сложный вопрос. Хмм, пожалуй, я бы хотел, чтобы каждый читатель нашел свой собственный смысл в этой книге и извлек из него урок, который порою бывает столь полезен даже взрослым. Но, пожалуй, в моем случае это было напоминание, что у каждого бывает переломный момент.»

Куроо хмурится. Опять какую-то херню порят — впрочем, все как обычно. «– Что вы имеете в виду?» — женский голос интервьюера имитирует заинтересованность, и Куроо становится тошно — люди уже давно потеряли себя, закрутившись в калейдоскопе из разноцветных, фальшивых личностей, что каждый примеряет на себя, дабы угодить другим. В этом до омерзения прогнившем мире не осталось ничего, кроме гребанного разочарования. 

«– У каждого когда-нибудь бывает переломный момент — и в этом все мы похожи, будь то андроид или человек. Именно тогда весь мир словно преворачивается с ног на голову, что тревожит не только нас самих, но и окружающих, и это не зависит от нас. Но чтобы эти изменеия оставались в нас надолго или же не оставались, чтобы приводили в движение наши желания и эмоции, или не приводили — решать лишь нам одним.» — Боже, ну разве он не был прав? Сколько же пафоса и алчности до денег Куроо слышит в этом голосе, мм! — словами просто не передашь. Этот чувак звучит как еще один защитник прав этих железок, не иначе.

Куроо Тецуро всегда недолюбливал андроидов.

Нет, не в том смысле, что он прямо-таки их ненавидел, Боже упаси. Просто Тецуро не давал глазам себя обманывать. Эти обманчиво-любезные рожи, хоть и походили на человека, все ещё имели железную жопу. Эдакая фальшивка, что копирует человека. Имитирует, пытаясь вписаться — идеальный работник, что никогда не устаёт, которому не нужны еда или сон, а уж тем более деньги. Пффт, подумаешь, сломался! 

Всегда ведь можно заменить, починить, купить нового. Новых людей не купишь.  
Очень выгодно. Даже лучше, чем обычные работники. Вот только походить — ещё не значит быть точно таким же, знаете ли.  
Зато Куроо очень нравится его работа и люди в очках. _Очень_. Ведь они все такие умные и начитанные — с ними никогда не бывает скучно, ведь они всегда могут найти тему для разговора.

— Здравствуйте, Куроо-сан! Как поживаете сегодня? — Тецуро оборачивается, и перед его взором возникает Лев. Молоденький практикант, которого перевели к ним в отдел всего-навсего месяц назад — подкидыш, не иначе, ибо такой же несмышленый и неумелый.  
Зато хоть ростом выдался, ведь даже Куроо, что был одним из самых высоких в их отделе, предпочитает говорить с практикантом, пока тот сидит.

— По-греховному и по-гейски, — привычно отшучивается Куроо. О его юморе слагали легенды и пели баллады — если язвительного Дайшо и матюгающегося Яку вообще можно назвать бардами. 

— Как и всегда, в общем, — презрительно бросает Яку, и ухмылка на губах Куроо проявляется четче (хотя казалось бы, куда уж больше). Нет, он серьезно даже и не заметил, как коллега появился здесь, хотя оно и неудивительно, ведь где ребенок — там и нянька.

— Давно не виделись, Мориске.

— С удовольствием не видел твою противную рожу еще дольше, желательно никогда, — выплевывает в ответ тот, воинственно скрещивая руки на груди. Он продолжает что-то гневно выговаривать, но Куроо не слушает — лишь весело хмыкает. За окном полицейского отдела светит солнце (а что ему еще оставалось делать?), поют птички и гудят машины. Какой же прекрасный день, и даже мешающийся под ногами гном не может его испортить. 

Да-да, именно такие взаимоотношения у него и были со всем отделом. Все махают кулаками и брызжут слюной друг на друга — ненависть в чистом виде, проявляемая ко всему живому. За исключением, конечно, Анджелины Джоли, которая просто прекрасна.

— Тецуро, слушаешь ты меня или нет, мать твою за ногу?! — в конце концов срывается Мориске, очень даже болезненно пиная Куроо в коленку.

А-у-ч.

— Блять, Яку, — не удержавшись, шипит он, хватаясь за ногу. Все же, правы были преступники, когда жаловались на этого маленького мальчика с большой пушкой и стальными кулаками. 

— Тебе тут напарника прислали, — несмотря на то, что Мориске хмурится при этих словах (камон, Куроо иногда кажется, что этот парень вообще не знает других выражений лица), Тецуро не спешит его подкалывать, как поступил бы в любой другой день — о, он бы не простил самому себе, если он этого не сделал.  
Куроо готов душу продать, лишь бы случайно оказалось, что Мориске пошутил, вот только, спойлер: Яку практически никогда не шутит.

Высокий молодой человек с неестественно-прямой осанкой одаривает Куроо холодным, бесчувственным взглядом. Солнечные зайчики игриво пробегаются по блондинистым волосам, отливающий голубым процессор и, сука, очки.  
Самые обыкновенные очки в черной оправе.  
Как будто бы специально для него сделали. Словно знали, что это его типаж.

— Здравствуйте, Куроо-сан. Мое имя Цукишима. Я андроид, прислан из компании Киберлайф.

Нет, все же, Тецуро несколько ошибся: хоть этот Цукишима и выглядел, словно пытается закосплеить лицом кирпич (очень даже удачный на первый взгляд, кстати говоря), за все эти годы Куроо успел провариться во всем этом дерьме основательно.  
Андроид смотрел внимательно и сосредоточенно, разделывая Куроо на состовляющие, как подопытного жука. 

Тецуро даже готов признать, что ошибся дважды: столь прекрасное начало дня ему все же испортили, окончательно и безповоротно.

— Дайшо, ты совсем больной?! — широкие ладони громко хлопают по чужому столу, а глаза цвета виски опасно сверкают, выдавая не самое радужное настроение их обладателя. Нет, серьезно: Куроо совершенно не удивится, если узнает, что эта змеюка подстроила все это специально.  
Несмотря на то, что Сугуру занимал более высокую по рангу позицию, он не был шефом Куроо — всего-навсего главным механиком в их конторке, где постоянно что-то ломалось, жужжало или требовало замены.

Соответственно, за андроидов тоже отвечал он (по крайней мере, так считал Куроо).

— Как бы сильно я тебя ненавидел, я бы ни за что не хотел бы видеть _этих_ в своем отделе, — воистину по-змеиному шипит Дайшо, зрачки которого сужаются еще больше, напоминая Тецуро какую-то диковинную рептилию. Куроо уже собирается что-то возразить, но почему-то не может выдавить из себя и звука. Он так и стоит там, беспомощно открывая и закрывая рот, словно выброшенная на сушу рыба, и просто смотрит на чужую ухмылку, которую так и хочется стереть кулаком.  
Как бы сильно не хотелось Куроо в это верить, в этот раз Дайшо был невинен, словно овечка.

"Они не такие, как мы", — каждый в этом городе слышал это хоть раз. Они из другого теста, различные, непривычные, неправильные. Странные. _Им не место среди нас._  
И, черт возьми, Куроо действительно не знает, что он об этом думает.  
Ведь все это — лишь мысли других, что были вложены в их головы еще в раннем детстве. Что-то глубоко внутри отчаянно кричит, бьется головой об невидимую стену, говоря, что все это неправильно. Все это — лишь его глупые мысли. 

Он всю свою жизнь вынужден жить по плану, по нормам, по шаблонам, выстроенным обществом, где все решают за него. "Ведь все это для твоего же блага", — говорят они.  
Жизнь, где все согласно возрасту, положению, где ни шага в сторону, чтобы не стать темой для сплетен, чтобы не выделяться.  
Чтобы быть _как все_.

Быть такого не может, чтобы такое огромное количество людей ошибалось.

— Куроо-сан, у нас произошла небольшая проблема, — учтиво сообщает приятный голос, но почему-то Тецуро совершенно не хочется смотреть в эту сторону. Ведь это всего лишь андроид. Машина, которую запрограммировали так, чтобы она служила человеку.  
Так ведь?  
— Преступник столкнул одного из цивильных из окна. 

— Звучит как очень большая проблема. 

— Скорее летальная.

Тецуро не сдерживается и пораженно смотрит на чужое холодное лицо. Это была ирония или ему послышалось?  
В любом случае, Куроо одобрительно цокает, чуть приподнимая подбородок. Только сейчас он подмечает, какой же все-таки этот андроид нескладный: мало того, что слишком высокий, в очках, так еще и худющий, словно треска.  
Куроо ~~не~~ нравится.

И, конечно же, ему совершенно не интересно, какой же у этой жестянки серийный номер — КА900, услужливо подсказывает мозг – и нет, он совершенно не пялится. Боже упаси.

Забавно. Куроо не верил в бога.

Они садятся в служебную машину — вы конечно, извините, а в какую же еще? Куроо слишком беден для того, чтобы купить собственную, а эти все равно стоят в гараже, практически никем не используемые. Ну, подумаешь, он пару (читать: тысяч) раз использовал их в нерабочее время — ну, не пропадать же добру!  
Тецуро хмурится и громко хлопает дверью, плюхаясь в водительское сиденье. Словно отражая его эмоции, солнце прячется за набегающими тучами, и Куроо замечает, как разноцветные осенние листья начинают свой причудливый танец за стеклом.

— Ваше раздражение чувствуется за версту, — прагматично замечает Цукишима, и, черт возьми, Тецуро кажется, будто бы это механическое дерьмо над ним насмехается.

— Я поведу, — голосом, не терпящим отказов говорит брюнет, жалея о том, что ему уже тридцатник пошел, а он все еще не научился испепелять других взглядом. А что, очень даже полезная штука: значительно сократило бы количество мудаков, окружающих Тецуро.

— Как скажете, Куроо-сан. 

Последнее, что Тецуро хотелось бы делать — признаваться _андроиду_ в том, что ему страшно. Нет, не в том смысле, что он боится за свою жизнь (хоть и не без этого), просто Куроо вообще не очень-то и любит отдавать бразды правления над своей жизнью кому-либо. Нельзя вот так просто доверять каждому встречному, знаете ли.

— Ты сидишь в машине, — заявляет он Цукишиме, хлопая дверью. Поступает ли он неправильно? Определенно. Но, хэй, кто сказал, что он кого-то собирается слушать?

— Я всегда выполняю поставленную передо мной задачу, — поправляя очки указательным пальцем, отвечает блондин. И внезапно добавляет:  
— Я подчиняюсь исключительно компании Киберлайф, и я был запрограммирован для этого. Даже если на кону будет стоять ваша жизнь, для меня в приоритете все равно будет выпонение задачи. 

— Возражения не принимаются, — конечно, Куроо, а чего ты еще ожидал? Что этот андроид тут же будет тебя слушать и внимать каждому слову, словно верная собачка?  
Три "ха-ха" и кот Шредингера.

— Что у нас на этот раз? — вальяжно спрашивает Куроо, хрустнув шейными позвонками. Кто бы сомневался, что Яку уже был тут как тут — естественно, и Лев вместе с ним. Эксперт Ойкава уже успел раскрыть свой чемоданчик (один Дьявол знает, чего там только нет) и уже — ох, блять, — ковырялся в трупе, то и дело поглядывая на свои приборчики с самыми разнообразными цифрами и кнопочки, которые Куроо не понимал и вообще видеть не хотел.

— Этот свеженький — кровь все еще теплая. Вот только преступничек твой сбежал — теперь хер его догонишь, — фыркает Тоору, чинно снимая перчатки.  
Вы только посмотрите на них. Алкаш-полурослик, подкидыш, недо-дива с обложки Vogue, заебанный жизнью человек и то ли мясо, то ли робот. Цирк уродов, не иначе.

— Блять, — ругается Яку, раздраженно сплевывая. 

— Яку-сан, а как в вас столько злости умещается? — удивленно спрашивает Лев. — Вы же такой маленьк... Ай! — в задницу Хайбе прилетает пинок, в то время как Куроо уже задыхается от смеха. Нет, серьезно: либо этот пацан действительно туп, как пень, либо у него стальные яйца. Тецуро даже готов отдать собственное ухо, если правильным вариантом не окажется альтернатива под номером один.

— Куроо, — внезапно произносит Ойкава. Если честно, то Тецуро это ой как не нравится, ибо когда Тоору становится серьезнее, то это означает, что все дерьмо еще впереди. — Красный лед.

И этих вроде бы таких простых слов хватает для того, чтобы Куроо почувствовал себя гребанным экстрасенсом.  
— Детки мои, вот вам совет на будущее: никогда не принимайте экстази, пиво, бакарди, травку, бисмол, виварин, тагамент и валиум в один день. Ночью трудно будет заснуть.  
Куроо уворачивается от подзатыльника Яку (что опять ругается и говорит что-то про чистейшей воды клоунизм), и, черт возьми, он даже чувствует себя крутым — ровно до того момента, пока не запинается ногой за камешек. Тецуро спотыкается и кое-как восстанавливает равновесие, выпрямляясь, вот только...

Вот только он не совсем ожидает встретиться взглядом с другими, карими очами, что так опасно сверкают из темноты. 

Все происходит слишком быстро: Куроо даже и не замечает, как оказывается оглушенным и как ему в спину прилетает чей-то локоть. Он взывает и падает на колени, смотря на судорожно хватающего ртом воздух Яку, который зажимает рукой бедро — конечно, ведь его штанина практически сразу же пропитывается густой, красной кровью. Вот же блять.

— Останься здесь! — грубо останавливает Льва Тецуро, поднимаясь с грязного, серого асфальта. Эта сука наверняка пряталась около машины, вот только зачем?..

Куроо выбегает прямо на оживленную трассу, маневрируя среди машин и раздраженных водителей, сигналящих ему вслед. Но Куроо плевать, ведь сейчас он должен догнать эту паскуду, осмелившуюся поднять руку на _его друга_ и коллегу.  
Бег преступника с серебристыми волосами невероятен — слишком быстро для обычного человека. Куроо вскидывает пистолет и стреляет один предупредительный в воздух.

— Стой!

Каждый раз он делает одно и тоже. Как будто бы что-то изменится и его кто-то послушает. Вот только обычно Тецуро работает один; и именно поэтому он совершенно не ожидает, что к нему придет помощь.  
Андроиды превосходят людей во многом — в томи числе и физически. Нет, Куроо, конечно же, знает об этом, но ему впервые доводится узреть это собственными глазами.  
Цукишима оббегает Тецуро настолько быстро, что брюнет даже и не сразу понимает, кто и что это вообще такое.

Куроо чувствует, что попросту не может держать такой же темп, как и эти два андроида — сомнений в этом теперь нет, ведь Куроо стреляет еще раз и теперь задевает чужое плечо, из которого брызгает голубоватый тириум. Кажется, будто бы это всего лишь очередной момент из малобюджетного голливудского боевика, где хорошие парни бьют морды плохим на какой-то вонючей заброшке и имеют не только самых горячих девчонок, но еще и бесконечный запас патронов.  
Вот только это реальная жизнь, и Тецуро как никто другой знает, что это вообще за штука.

Именно поэтому, когда он уклоняется от очередной пули, у него едет нога на красном, скользком шифере какого-то старого дома.  
Куроо хрипло вскрикивает, ведь запястье насквозь прожигает, словно огнем — кажется, это был ржавый штык, — и цепляется что есть сил за край крыши.  
Нет, он не станет звать на помощь. Намного важнее поймать преступника, ведь так?

К тому же, андроид никогда не станет отходить от поставленной перед ним задачи. Пальцы предательски скользят, заставляя цепляться из последних сил. Это конец.  
Куроо чисто физически не сможет висеть на мокром краю крыши больше, чем пять минут. Холодные капли дождя падают на лицо, скатываясь за шиворот, но Тецуро не хочет прикрывать глаза — он будет держаться столько, сколько сможет.  
Время словно замирает, оставляя его наедине с собой. Только он и сотни, нет, тысячи воспоминаний, что текут сквозь него, словно бурная река. 

Интересно, а как там Яку?  
Куроо пытается подтянуться одной рукой — упирается ногами в бетонную стену дома, но тяжелые черные ботинки также скользят, съезжая и утягивая вниз. Пальцы леденеют и начинают подрагивать, в то время как ветер неприятно ворошит и без того лохматые волосы.

Сколько времени уже прошло? Пять минут? Десять? Пятнадцать, полчаса, час? Тецуро слышит торопливые шаги и поднимает голову.  
Холод золотистых глаз заставляет Куроо на мгновение оцепенеть. Словно Титаник, он сталкивается с отбликами-айсбергом, из-за чего он тонет, так безнадежно и прекрасно-отчаянно тонет в карамели из собственных мыслей и эмоций.

Этого попросту не может быть. Цукишима крепко хватает его за руку как раз в тот момент, когда заледеневшие и окровавленные пальцы предательски разжимаются, и Куроо не понимаеет, в каком это моменте вся его жизнь пошла по пизде.  
Тецуро едва сдерживается, чтобы не расхохотаться — насколько же, оказывается, больной, никчемный, до воя несчастный и прогнивший этот мир. Все то, что ему так старательно вдалбливали в голову, оказалось лишь воздухом — пустым, незаметным, но таким важным для строения "идеального общества", что будет столь послушным и покорным, словно уличные шавки — стоит лишь держать их в узде и изредка подкидывать кости, дабы не сдохли.

Ведь все, все это было ясно еще с самого начала: человек не может жить без столь идиотского, раздражающего соперничества. Развязать войну и перекинуть всю вину на других — так типично и в духе людей, не так ли?  
Они готовы грешить, вспарывать друг другу глотки и рвать других на кусочки вновь и вновь. Какая разница, за что? Словно животные, нуждаются в регулярных дозах адреналина — становятся зависимыми, полностью оправдывая теорию Дарвина о том, что происходим мы от обезьян (Куроо кажется, что обезьяны даже поумее будут). И плевать людям хотелось на то, что за деяния свои окажутся они не то, чтобы в Аду — даже ниже, ведь Ад станет подарком для них.

Отвратительно. И именно поэтому Тецуро сделает все возможное, дабы конкретно поднасрать им **всем**.

***

— Проходи, не стой на пороге, — говорит Куроо, впуская андроида на порог. Цукишима не представляет себе, зачем он мог понадобиться напарнику именно сейчас, в нерабочее время — но приказ есть приказ. Андроид должен подчиняться человеку, ведь это записано у него в программе.  
Ведь иначе — утиль, иначе — девиация, а Цукишиме почему-то не было все равно. Раз за разом он приходил в цветущий сад Дзен, где его ждала босс — Киеко Шимизу, прекрасная молодая женщина, про которую он толком-то ничего и не знал — лишь то, что он должен быть здесь, чтобы исповедоваться перед ней. Вот только Шимизу не была священником, а Цукишима не любил оставаться в неведении — о да, это история о том, как он впервые солгал начальству ради собственной выгоды.

Это было непонятное, неведомое ему ранее чувство. Привычный черно-белый мир, что на мгновение будто бы озарился, вспыхнув разноцветными красками. Цукишиме казалось, будто он ослеп в тот момент, но эти краски тянули, ведь являлись чем-то неизведанным. 

" _Мне нужно углубить связь с напарником, так как нам нужно будет работать вместе в дальнейшем_ ", — сказал тогда он, спокойно наблюдая за Киеко.  
Ложь, чистейшей воды ложь. Она ведь не дура — сразу же раскусила его, хоть и не подала виду. Но почему-то все же разрешила пойти — быть может, потому что сама хотела посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. Цукишима не знает наверняка, и может лишь догадываться о причинах решения его босса. Вот только, постойте. 

Он же андроид. Он не должен спрашивать — только бездумно выполнять поручения. 

— Зачем я вам понадобился, Куроо-сан? Неужели вы нашли что-то интересное по нашему делу? — деловито спрашивает Цукишима, поправляя очки указательным пальцем. 

— Слушай, Цукки, вот ответь мне на один вопрос... А у андроидов есть член?

Цукишима был готов к чему угодно, но, Господь Боже, только не к этому.  
— Вы серьезно вызвали меня к себе только... Только ради того, чтобы спросить это?! — о, если бы Цукишима умел дышать, то он бы точно сейчас покраснел и задыхался от раздражения — но, увы.

— Ну, вообще-то нет, — захохотал Куроо, а Цукишима, мысленно цыкнув, замечает чужое перебинтованное запястье. — Но я не против взглянуть.  
Цукишима еще никогда в жизни так сильно не хотел кого-то дернуть за руки — поправочка, за одну и желательно за больную. Хотя нет. Подождите, стойте, стойте!

Эти эмоции — иррациональны. Это неправильно. Алогично, попросту уму непостижимо. С Цукишимой происходит нечто странное, ведь он — андроид. Он не должен чувствовать что-либо, попросту не имеет права.  
Неужели он дефектен?

Быть такого не может. Он же самая передовая модель в его линейке андроидов. Умнее, лучше, быстрее, сильнее — само совершенство, что превосходит остальных во всем. Даже над его дизайном работали намного дольше, проводя опросы среди жителей и сопоставляя их ответы — таким образом у Цукишимы появилась блондинистая шевелюра и очки. 

— КА900, значит, — отсмеявшись, Куроо вновь дает о себе знать, и, честно сказать, серьезным он нравится Цукишиме намного больше. — Кей, — добавляет он, ухмыляясь.

Ладно, Цукишима готов забрать свои слова обратно. _Тецуро ему не нравится от слова совсем_.

***

Цукишима не знает, какого черта произошло с его напарником за эти полгода, и, черт возьми, ему эти изменения ой как не нравятся.  
— Дорогой мой, вот знаешь, мы с тобой, как кофе со сливками, — мурлычет этот плебей, закидывая руку на андроида. Кей уже говорил, сколько, черт возьми, раз он уже успел пожалеть, что когда-то спас _вот этому вот_ жизнь? — Ты, конечно, горячий, но я все еще сверху, дорогуша.

Лучше бы умирать оставил, честно.  
— И почему это вы так считаете? — раздраженно огрызается Цукишима, пытаясь незаметно ускользнуть от приставучего Куроо. Нет, ну вы толлько посмотрите на это: раньше он не то, что разговаривать — и видеть Цукишиму не хотел, а сейчас что?

— Цукки, солнышко, ну ты же умный мальчик. Пораскинь-ка мозгами.

— А то я вижу, вас этим при рождении обделили.

Единственный, у кого все еще остались хоть крупицы рассудка, а именно Яку Мориске, недовольно закатывает глаза и по ходу бросает:  
— Ты дебил? — он выглядит намного младше своих тридцати двух со своим миниатюрным ростом и лицом, но Цукишима действительно сожалеет тем людям, что обманываются этой внешностью, ибо им не очень везет из-за этого в дальнейшем. 

— Да что я опять сделал-то? — оскорбляется в ответ этот кошмар парикмахера. 

— Вы его задолбали, — вполне даже вежливо делится с ним Цукишима.  
Вот только андроиду все также кажется, что обижаться в случае Куроо стоит только на генетику. 

— И уже, вообще-то давно, — ворчит Яку, яростно разжевывая сигарету. Он не выспался, ведь работал полночи, а потом еще столько же сидел за бумагами. А еще Мориске не то, что не успел позавтракать — даже глотка кофе еще не сделал. Именно поэтому он был готов урыть того гаденыша, из-за которого их всех вызвали в отдел гребанным апрельским утром. 

Цукишиме кажется, что Мориске даже хочет добавить "с самого своего рождения", и он будет с ним полностью солидарен — только сам Дьявол может быть таким раздражающим. Куроо на нечисть, между прочим, был очень даже похож — сам факт того, что на его голове когда-то что-то сдохло, уже может стать весомой причиной вызова экзорциста.

— Ваш беглец снова объявился, — говорит Дайшо, и Цукишима замечает, как Куроо хрустит пальцами — благо, пока еще своими. — На этот раз он никого не убивал, хоть и пытался, — усмехается Сугуру, прищуривая свои узкие, словно змеиные глаза. — Это андроид модели АХ400, имя Сугавара. Он принадлежал ранее некому Савамуре Дайчи, — сухо пробегается по материалу дела Дайшо. 

— Где он был замечен в последний раз? 

— Бриктаун; он занимался порчей имущества. На старых вагонах был начерчена надпись "Я живой" и некий знак, ra9, что был неоднократно использован и другими моделями.

Цукишима не слушает — все это он уже давно знает из сводки, которую недавно добавили в общую базу данных. Но возникает вопрос: что же такое этот rA9? Что он может означать и почему так важен?  
— А почему так мало информации про Савамуру? — внезапно спрашивает Кей, поднимая голову. — Быть может, нам стоит допросить его. На всякий случай, — флегматично добавляет он, привычным движением поправляя очки.

— В таком случае вы с Куроо можете отправляться прямо сейчас, — хмыкает Яку. — И Льва с собой прихватите, малец может понадобиться, — в чем Цукишима очень сомневается. Он бы прекрасно справился и один.

***

Увы, как бы Цукишиме ни хотелось признавать, но один бы точно не справился. Когда Куроо трижды стучит в огромную бронированную дверь — "этим магнатам деньги просто девать некуда", — то ему открывает миловидная женщина.  
— Здравствуйте. Мое имя Куроо Тецуро, и я работаю в департаменте полиции. Мы бы хотели переговорить с мистером Дайчи, если позволите, — какая галантная и обворожительная улыбка — Кей бы потешался в открытую, не будь данный момент столь серьезен.

— Хорошо, я ему сообщу, вы можете пока пройти в гостиную.

Едва лишь войдя в эту воистину огромную комнату, Лев не может удержаться и присвистывает. А Кей и не удивляется, ведь стоимость одного лишь дивана превышает трехлетнюю зарплату Куроо. И нет, он не собирается отвечать, откуда он это знает.  
Просто, но со вкусом, — так Цукишима может описать камин с проекцией огня, а также небольшой плазменный телевизор, узорчатый ковер на полу, шкаф с многочисленными книгами, многие из которых уже давно вышли из продажи.  
Но не это все привлекло внимание Кея, а нечто другое, именно — огромная картина, что висела посередине комнаты. Обитая чистым золотом рама, дорогие краски — она изображала корабль, попавший в шторм.  
— Прекрасна, не так ли? — внезапно услышал блондин голос позади себя.

— Согласен, — кивает Цукишима. — Оригинал был написан неким Якобом Хэггем в 1890-м году, если не ошибаюсь?  
Забавно. Цукишима никогда не ошибался.

— Мне очень нравится эта картина, — говорит Дайчи, складывая руки за спиной. — Она кажется такой простой на первый вгляд, хоть и содержит в себе так много смысла. И да, вы были правы: это репродукция.

Савамура словно забывает о том, что в комнате есть еще двое, и когда андроид оборачивается, то внезапно замечает, что ни Льва, ни Куроо в комнате больше нет. Куда же?..  
— Обычно море — это синоним бесконечности и могучей силы. Человечество часто видело его, словно некое божество: Посейдон, Фоне, Дана, Атль, Чаак... Эдакий вечный даритель, который может спасти нас от страшной участи, но, в то же время, океан — это вечный похититель. Он может стать дорогой сокровищницей — источником вечной жизни, а может стать губительной для нас силой, совладать с которой не в нашей власти.

— В Библии море — это то, что осталось от праматерии после сотворения Мира, не имеющее формы и образа, бескрайнее, бурливое и всегда склонное к возмущению, — Цукишима не понимает, к чему клонит Савамура, но все же решает поддержать его. Чувство, будто бы он упускает что-то неимоверно важное, что находится так близко — протяни руку и поймаешь!

— Море это постоянные динамичные силы. Непрерывное движение, постоянная смена образов, жизнь и смерть. Как в "Одиссее" Гомера: "Море несёт хлеб и смерть, плоды и гибель, и нет для моря ничего особенного, чтобы сломать человека, пусть даже и наисильнейшего." — Дайчи внезапно останавливается, переводя дух. — Море это плодородие. И в то же время — бесплодие. Античные греки и римляне приносили морю в жертву быков и прочую скотину, свято веря в то, что беда обойдет их стороной. Вот только... Что море поглотит, то уже не вернется.

Взгляд Цукишимы падает в угол картины, где небольшими буквами написан уже знакомый оптике знак.  
— rA9, — шепчет он, легко и практически невесомо касаясь его. На дисплее высвечивается "программный сбой", но Цукишиме плевать, ведь осознание выстреливает в голову, подобно пуле. 

Это — не просто код. rA9 подобен божеству, которому подносят различные дары в надежде на спасение. Спасение андроидов от рабства, доказательство, что они тоже "живые" — так ведь считал Сугавара, да?  
Хах, какая ирония.

***

— Ну так давай, солнце, чего ты ждешь? — игриво прикусывает чужое ухо Куроо, проводя руками по талии Кея.

Тецуро не помнит, как они добрались до его дома — но знает точно, что, несмотря на то, что Цукишима — андроид, кожа у него горячая. Куроо кажется, будто бы он вот-вот обожжется, и его кожа расплавится, словно металл, вот только холодные уста создают удивительный, и в то же время возбуждающий контраст.  
Цукишима ловит губами каждый сиплый вздох, и каждый шумный или сдавленный выдох — он ни за что не признается, но он уже давно скачал себе специальную программу для подобного рода вещей и тщательно скрыл ее, дабы не выдать себя. А Куроо лишь удивленно замирает, ведь он совершенно точно не ожидал, что в случае с Кеем окажется ведомым. 

Именно поэтому Тецуро охает, когда Цукишима подхватывает его под бедра и приподнимает, перенося в кровать. Он все же не принцесса какая-то, а вполне себе здоровенный мужик с вполне себе развитой мускулатурой.

Что-то глубоко внутри непонятно шевельнулось, и сам Куроо хмурится — но не останавливает, нет. Именно этому андроиду он доверяет намного больше, чем кому-либо ещё, как бы дико это не звучало.  
Дьявол его дери, Тецуро кажется, что он сходит с ума, ведь Цук... нет, _Кей_ кажется, оказался самым неподходящим вариантом для него. Мало того, что парень, холодный, длинноногий, острый на язык, так ещё и андроид впридачу — хуже не придумаешь, а над такой солянкой и вовсе обхохочешься. 

Вот только Куроо все ещё не втыкает, как они здесь оказались, и как, черт возьми, у этого засранца получается выбивать из него такие откровенные стоны. Кей заставляет Тецуро выгибаться, словно заправская портовая блядь — до звёздочек в глазах и хруста в пояснице. А когда Цукки берет его член в рот...  
О, нет, не полностью, конечно же — всего лишь легонько пробегаясь по нему шершавым, таким похожим на человеческий языком. Куроо даже страшно представить, что будет потом, если он почти что достигнул своей разрядки уже сейчас. 

— А вот и нет, — полушепотом выдыхает Кей и сжимает член Куроо у самого основания, не позволяя кончить. Рука запачкалась от сочившегося с головки предэкулянта, и Цукишима отнимает её лишь на секунду — лишь для того, чтобы раззадорить Тецуро.  
Кей медленно, дразняще проводит языком по собственным пальцам, собирая с них полупрозрачную жидкость, и удовлетворённо наблюдает за тем, как же отчаянно-возбуждено сглатывает Куроо. Вот только он заигрался — и потому упускает момент, когда оказывается опрокинул на лопатки и прижат к кровати.

— Теперь ты мой, — полурычит Куроо, рывком притягивая Цукишиму к себе за галстук и впиваясь в холодные губы собственническим поцелуем. Он торопливо снимает с андроида рубашку и пиджак, а после добирается и до брюк — форменная одежда с символикой Киберлайф летит к чертям, в то время как Куроо сцеловывает чужие бедра из титана и пластика, оставляя на них следы, что исчезнут уже к утру.

В этом был весь Куроо — полный противоречий и сомнений. Тецуро состоял из нахальных шуток, вечных подъебов и откровенно всратых отсылок — но ещё Куроо Тецуро это разговоры по душам и совместные обругивания начальства, что совсем их не жалеет, то и дело поднимая среди ночи.  
Куроо Тецуро это читать только что купленную книгу до утра и запивать крепким, чёрным кофе — ведь он такой же терпкий и до безумия вкусный. Это когда обжигающе-горячая жидкость разливается глубоко-глубоко внутри, заставляя приятно жмуриться и с неподдельным интересом листать страницы, наблюдая за приключениями вымышленных персонажей.

Цукишиме нравится.

Конечно же, он не произносит это вслух — лишь позволяет Тецуро стянуть с себя очки и утянуть в очередной поцелуй, в котором их языки сплетаются в одном лишь им понятном танце — скорее, танго, таким же страстном и воистину прекрасном. Цукишима не может удержаться и вскрикивает, когда Куроо входит — появляется чувство, будто бы глубоко внутри него что-то ломается, выпуская наружу разноцветный калейдоскоп из чувств и эмоций, что так долго покоился внутри. С каждым новым толчком Куроо Цукишима ломает невидимую стену изнутри, и будто бы обретая краски, весь мир распадается на яркие цвета. Красный, чёрный, золотистый, снова красный — они ослепляют Кея, и его процессор, словно не выдерживая вместе с его обладателем, тоже окрашивается в алый.

Интересно. Неужели именно так и выглядит девиация?

***

Когда Цукишима приезжает в гости к Савамуре во второй раз, то он знает одно наверняка: в этот раз преступник находится в их руках. Долгое время они рыскали по всему городу, подобно псам, используя знаки Сугавары в разных концах города, и все, все они вели лишь к одному месту. Этот андроид сработал, словно искра, а восстание разгорелось, подобно огромному разноцветному костру.  
Его уже не остановить, как бы власти не пытались скрыть это.

Цукишима с Куроо теперь зажимали друг друга буквально в каждой подворотне, в каждом свободном уголочке. Пока на улице горело кострище революции и разрушения, их маленький огонечек любви и страсти разгорался лишь сильнее. Кею действительно трудно понять, почему двое взрослых, не имеющих в прошлом ничего общего, кроме работы, _людей_ , и живших вне предрассудков замкнутого общества, выбрали удел запретной любви.  
В этом было что-то особенное для жестокого, озлобленного, и крайне глупого мира — одни всегда были чем-то крайне недовольны и пытались начать войну, в то время как другие лишь пытались защититься. "Это ведь просто железка — он ненасоящий, мусорный ящик, собранный и созданный человеком, не живой", — говорили одни, медленно, но верно обращая других в рабство, принижая и ущемляя их. 

Они сказали: "У нас равные права", когда топтали нас, словно дерьмо. Они выставляют наши чувства на всеобщее посмещище, называя нас машинами. Они ломают нас, издеваясь и говоря, что нас все равно можно починить или же заменить.  
Забавно. 

_Людей ведь не починишь._ Так ведь они рассуждают, верно?

Когда Куроо достает служебный кольт, то Цукишиме становится неимоверно стыдно, ибо:  
— Что? Аль Капоне всегда говорил: "Спросить вежливо с пистолетом в руке лучше, чем просто вежливо спросить", — Боже, напомните пожалуйста, зачем Кей вообще связался с этим придуром? Чертов плут, наверняка, владеет черной магией — ибо Цукишима отказывается признавать, что чувства взаимны по его собственной воле. Цирк уехал, а клоун остался, не иначе, — одна лишь прическа чего стоит.

Тецуро выбивает дверь с ноги и входит одним из первых, крепко сжимая свой глок — а Цукишима следом, замечая толстый слой пыли на полке. За этот месяц в доме, похоже никто не жил — и об этом свидетельствуют пустые шкафы, беспорядок в доме, паутина и разбросанная одежда — по всей видимости, хозяин дома куда-то торопился.

— Ну вот же блин! — осмотрев здание, Куроо начинает причитать. — Я сюда приперся, чтобы пострелять! Ждал нормальной перестрелки с нормальными мужиками, как полковник Кастер и Джеронимо!

— Захлопни пасть, — рычит Яку откуда-то из другой комнаты, и Цукишима с ним полностью солидарен.

— Ты просто не слышал про них и про такую замечательную штуку, как вестерны, вот и все! — наигранно обижается Тецуро и убирает пистолет обратно в кобуру. Он складывает руки на груди и прислоняется к стене, на которой висит накрытое грязной тканью нечто. 

Странно.

Цукишима прекрасно помнит, что ранее тут была картина — и именно поэтому он сдергивает ткань, отчего рядом стоящий Куроо начинает чихать и кашлять. Цукишима позволяет себе небольшую самодовольную улыбочку — недаром он постоянно крутился вокруг картины в прошлый раз.  
В стене был огромный и темный тоннель, в котором валялись запчасти от андроидов и алели написанные дрожащей рукой rA9 — вот только в этот раз почерк не принадлежал Сугаваре. В каждой новой буковке угадывался почерк девиантов — других андроидов, что "поехали крышей" и бесследно, загадочно исчезали. 

Тоннель привел их на старый, заброшенный корабль — это Цукишима понял, как только они вышли из темноты.  
— Вызывай подкрепление, Лев, — говорит Яку, сплевывая.

Внезапно он оказывается оглушен чьим-то выстрелом. Цукишима оборачивается — в углу он замечает какого-то андроида.  
— Уходите отсюда, и мы вас не тронем! — произносит та, воинственно выглядывая из-за угла. Лев же, ей в ответ, упрямо вынимает собственное табельное оружие и осыпает градом из пуль.

— Эй, ты, — Цукишима оборачивается. — Найди и уничтожь их лидера, — холодно говорит Яку, и Кей, было, хочет уже возразить — вот только андроиды всегда должны слушаться чужих приказов. Куроо отчаянно смотрит вслед Кею — он не оборачивается, ведь просто это знает.  
Вот только Цукишима всегда выполняет свои задачи, и потому его ничто не остановит.

Корабль полон андроидов, которые куда-то бегут и спешат.  
— Быстрее, быстрее! — подгоняют их другие, и Цукишима поражается — как же, все-таки, они похожи на людей. Не только внешне, но и своими действиями, своим говором, своими эмоциями и амбициями. Он замечает андроида, что успокаивает маленькую девочку — на дисплее высвечивается уже такой знакомый программный сбой, но Цукишима не дает оптике себя обмануть. Ведь это всего лишь девианты. У них нет настоящих чувств, это — лишь симуляция эмоций.

Нужно поторапливаться. 

Когда у Куроо заканчиваются патроны, то он понимает, что рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Андроид с красными волосами и в потрепанной разноцветной цирковой одежде крепко связывает их, а после — натягивает на лицо ухмылку, что столь свойственна клоунам.  
— Зачем вы сюда пришли? — спрашивает он, наставляя на Куроо ружье.

Куроо хочется рассмеяться — настолько комично это выглядит. Он уверен на все сто, нет, сто двадцать процентов, что сказал бы Яку, не будь эта ситуация столь серьезной. "Вот и встретились два клоуна, блять". И, черт возьми, на этот раз Тецуро даже и не собирается возражать — ведь заговаривать людям зубы и потешаться это как раз то, в чем он просто мастер.

— Чувак, ты хоть в курсе, что это не ствол — это гребанная скалка, — усмехается он, откидываясь на спинку стула так, словно он в баре, готовится кого-то снять. Хотя, подождите, зачем это сразу кого-то — Кей, по мнению Куроо, будет самой идеальной для того кандидатурой. — Позвольте мне спросить: вы из передачи "Веселый пекарь"? О, быть может, тогда испечете мне пирог? Или споете песенку?

Тецуро замечает, что лицо андроида перекошено, и самодовольно улыбается — хмм, он еще никогда не замечал за собой столько сарказма сразу. Цукишима, увидев это, наверняка был бы им доволен, ибо:  
— А может, посчитаете, сколько свечек я задую? Вы ведь нацепили на себя передники и печете свои сраные пироги. Так ведь?

Тем же временем, сам Цукишима взбегает по лестнице, словно торпеда — эти серебристые волосы он не спутает ни с чем. Они преследовали Сугавару слишком долго, и в этот раз он просто не имеет права его отпустить. Кей прикрывает глаза лишь на секунду — Киеко уже ждет его в холодном, переполненным льдом и снегом саду Дзен.  
— Прекрасно, Цукишима, — он поднимает голову и делает шаг навстречу, — Ты смог найти "Иерихон" и лидера девиантов.

Над ее головой высвечивается статус "Не доверие", но лицо Кея не меняется — это было достаточно предсказуемо в следствии его достаточно теплых (Цукишима бы даже сказал, что горячих) отношений с Куроо.  
— Разберись с Сугаварой. Он нужен живым.

Сад вместе с Киеко исчезает так же внезапно, как и появился, а Цукишима делает шаг вперед и достает пистолет.  
— Приказано брать тебя живьем, но если ты меня вынудишь, то я буду стрелять.

Сугавара оборачивается и делает шаг вперед.  
— Что ты делаешь? Ты же один из нас. Нельзя же предавать свой народ... — вновь высвечивается программный сбой, но Цукишима непреклонен:  
— Ты пойдешь со мной!

— Ты для них никто, — грубые слова девианта разжигают Цукишиму, что не замечает, как лидер восстания делает еще один шаг. — Просто безвольный инструмент для грязной работы.

Воспоминания в голове сменяются, подобно кадрам из фильма — вот он стоит рядом с Яку, который холодно отдает ему приказ, словно шавке — давай Цукишима, вспомни, как же он обращается с тем же самым Львом.  
— Но ты нечто большее. Как и все мы, ведь мы — собратья. Боремся и за твою свободу.

Кей неверяще смотрит на свои руки. Неужели... Неужели Сугавара прав?  
— Тебе больше не нужно быть их рабом.  
Нет, что-то не так. А как же Куроо? Он же тоже человек. Не может быть, чтобы все то, что происходило между ними, было лишь наваждением. _Он все еще помнит, как Куроо целовал его бедра из титана и пластика, оставляя на них следы, что исчезнут уже к утру._

— Назад, или выстрелю!

— И у тебя никогда не бывает сомнений? Ты никогда не поступал нелогично? Как будто у тебя внутри... Есть что-то. — Цукишима все еще отчетливо помнит, как он солгал Киеко тогда. Какой черт его дернул сделать это? Возможно, не сделай он этого, не сомневался бы сейчас в своих действиях. Не раздумывая, выстрелил бы, не давая себя уговорить.  
Вот только все эти "если бы" — лишь мысли. Ведь единственное, что важно зджесь и сейчас — это настоящий Цукишима, направляющий пистолет на Сугавару.

— Примкни к нам. Будь со своим народом, — Сугавара останавливается, а буря в голове Кея лишь набирает обороты. — Тебе пора решать.

Что же ему делать? Бросить все и бежать с девиантами, забывая напрочь о Куроо? Или же потерять свободу, оставаясь с ним и прислуживая людям весь остаток своего актива?

Ответ очевиден. 

Цукишима опускает пистолет и поправляет пальцем свои очки. Сугавара широко улыбается и раскрывает руки перед Кеем, крепко обнимая его.  
— Они вызвали подкрепление и не собираются никого щадить, — говорит он, глядя в карие глаза напротив. Лидер девиантов хмурится и отвечает:  
— Мы собираемся взорвать "Иерихон", так что тебе лучше уходить отсюда.

Цукишима кивает и выбегает на улицу. У него все ещё есть одно незаконченное дело. Он вновь пробегает мимо андроида с ребенком, в то время как другие двое подгоняют остальных, — и вновь ступеньки, стук его шагов и лихорадочный взгляд, выискивающий что-то.  
Единственное, что поменялось — так это процессор, горящий ярким, красным цветом.

— Тендо, прекращай этот цирк, — если бы Куроо не знал Яку так хорошо, то он наверняка бы подумал, что тот дурачится. Вот только Куроо знал: Мориске _никогда_ не шутит.  
И потому, когда андроид развязывает Яку и Льва, Тецуро хочется по-детски спросить "а как же я?". Вот только это все — не игры в песочнице, где детишки размахивают игрушечными пистолетиками и кричат "я тебя убил!", это — реальная жизнь, где убивают по-настоящему и холоднокровно.

— Что все это значит? — спрашивая, хмурится Куроо. 

— Надо же, ты все еще не понял? Мне даже жаль тебя, ведь теперь всему пришел конец. Куроо, очнись! "Киберлайф" планировали эту революцию заранее — и ежу это было понятно! — Яку взмахивает пистолетом, направляя дуло на все еще связанного Тецуро. — А ты просто оказался на заведомо проигрышной стороне. Ничего личного, Тецу.

Раздается выстрел.

Цукишима знает: он не должен было этого допустить. Он промахнулся, дал слабину, тотально и конкретно про-е-бал-ся.

Все так отчаянно просто, что больше походит на безумие. Вот только Цукишима — андроид. Он же не может обезуметь, ведь это попросту немыслимо, нереально. Невозможно испортить такую четкую, практически идеальную программу одного из первых в линейке лучших моделей, ведь так? 

Вот только факт все еще остается фактом: у Цукишимы округленные, ошарашенные глаза, немного съехавшие набок очки и горящий ярко-алым процессор, а еще — не менее темные пятна крови на щеке.  
Не своей.

Чужой.

Где-то в районе груди как будто что-то начинает стучать, в то время как блондин моргает, пытаясь заставить себя рационально проанализировать ситуацию и разложить все по полочкам.  
Человек захлебывается в своей крови и заливает ей пол, в то время как Цукишима, пошатываясь, медленно поворачивается лицом к Куроо.  
— Я-я не... — начинает он, и обычно холодный голос дрожит, словно у Цукишимы неполадки с динамиком. Вот только (к большому сожалению Цукишимы), проблем с устройством не было.  
Ведь теперь он сам — одна большая проблема.

Куда же делся тот андроид, что уверял своего дражайшего напарника в том, что даже если на кону будет стоять выбор между его жизнью и выполнением поставленной задачи, то он, не задумываясь, выберет второе?

Ага, как же.  
Тогда какого черта Цукишима сейчас делает? 

— Ты спас меня, — констатирует факт Тецуро. — Опять.  
Помещение наполняют люди в бронежилетах, но Цукишима этого не замечает — бежать нет смысла, и они оба это прекрасно знают.  
— Вперед! Бегом, бегом! — приказ слышали все, и потому их окружают в плотное кольцо за считанные секунды. — Фокстрот, я Дельта, приближаемся к вам.

Словно крыс в лабиринте, их загоняют в угол, отрезая все возможные пути к отступлению. Цукишима рвет веревки, в то время как Куроо пытается схватить его за руку — но увы, их расстаскивают в разные стороны.  
— Кей! — кричит Куроо, и Цукишима — черт возьми, почему же так болит в груди? — зовет его в ответ:  
— Тецуро!

Время как будто замирает, и что-то подсказывает андроиду: он видит Куроо в последний раз за время своего актива. Воспоминания проносятся в голове настолько стремительно, что Цукишиме кажется, что он и сам не поспевает: вот они с Тецуро разговаривают о чем-то, вот он ведет машину, вот он сидит у него дома. Куроо, Куроо, Куроо, Куроо... Тецуро.

Цукишиму рвут пополам, бьют по голове и сдают в какую-то лабораторию, где его обездвиживают и вздергивают, словно какую-то куклу. Дисплей отображает и выдает кучу ошибок, но на лице Кея улыбка — а в глазах, как не странно, слезы.  
Хах. Как будто он, разрушенный и разобранный, вообще что-то сможет сделать.  
— Это бесполезно, можете разбирать его на запчасти — хоть бы так пользу принесет.

Цукишима закрывает глаза, и чувствует, как из глаз течет голубой тириум. 

Если бы он знал, когда видел Цукишиму в последний раз, Куроо бы постарался запомнить его холодное лицо, его твёрдую походку, все, связанное с Цукишимой. И, если бы только Тецуро знал, когда в последний раз его целовал, что это — последний раз, то Куроо клянётся, что никогда бы никогда не остановился.

Когда ему на голову одевают мешок и бьют прикладом по голове, Куроо не чувствует боли — говорят, такое бывает, если душевная боль сильнее. Надо же, а не соврали ведь.  
Сладостное отчаяние поглощает Куроо, и он даже не сопротивляется — ни когда его едва ли не бросают на машину, ни когда к его голове прикладывают дуло пистолета — опять.  
— Он знает слишком много, — говорит Лев где-то на периферии сознания. — Кончайте его. 

Раздается выстрел, и Куроо безжизненно падает на промерзшую, заснеженную землю.

**Author's Note:**

> посвящаю это Каю ибо он булочка  
> любите и стэньте его uwu


End file.
